Regrets
by Bloody Koalas
Summary: Regrets. We all have them. But Foreman has the biggest.
1. Hard Times

**A/N: This was a freaky idea I had just now. As my partner in crime mentioned in her previous fic, hardly anyone writes about Foreman. This is something I based off her poem, which she based off this. Hope you like it.**

**Author: Bloody Koalas (Marie)**

**Disclaimer: I looked into the mirror this morning and was sadly disappointed. I'm not David Shore.**

I must've been running 20 miles per hour and my breaths came in short gasps, but the ever present wail of sirens keeps me going. I round a corner and take a dive into a bush nearby. The black and white vehicle pulls over to the curb sharply. A young officer steps out and scans the shrubs keenly in the early morning light. The night was fading, and I try to stifle my gasps. I wouldn't be caught. I couldn't. I did not want to disappoint them, not again. My thoughts wander back to earlier that evening. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did. Too late now.

"Rodney, you can't have been fired! We need that money! For the boys!" Alicia shouted fury in her voice. I couldn't see them hidden behind the door. Marcus's gentle breathing was drowned out with the sound of my parents fight.

"Dammit Alicia! I didn't want to get fired! Do you think I woke up this morning and said to myself 'what could I do today to disappoint my family'?!" My father's voice was filled with pain and regret.

"Oh, Rodney I'm sorry." I hear the tears in my mother's voice. "It's just…what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Alicia. I just don't know." I wince at the sound of my mother's sobs as they echoed through the empty halls of our run down apartment.

I look through the tiny crack in our wall, a wall that desperately needed to be replaced. I saw my parents hugging each other tightly; we were all that we had now. Slowly I crept to my bed avoiding the creaky boards from memory. I quickly jumped into bed as I heard my parents crossing the hall. I closed my eyes just as light from the hallway flooded the room from the open door.

"Oh, Rodney They are wonderful aren't they?"

"Yes Alicia, they are."

I hear the floor boards creak as my parents come over and kiss us goodnight. Only when I know the coast is clear do I open my eyes. Slowly I crawl out of my bed and make my way to our window. I sit gently on the window sill and look out into the night. The stars can't be seen because of the countless lights of downtown New York. The wail of sirens echo across our deserted street. My eyes fill with tears that softly roll down my cheeks, what would happen know. Things had been rough for awhile, but things had finally started getting better, then this happened.

I softly cry myself to sleep; things would never be the same.

"Son? Son? It's time for breakfast." I open my eyes warily to see my father.

"'Kay Dad." I reply softly. Someone had moved me to my bed sometime during the night. I look around slowly as I gather my wits. Marcus is up already which is made clear from the unmade bed. I quickly get dressed in some unwashed jeans from two days ago and an equally unclean wrinkled shirt. I enter the kitchen and the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast hit me. My mother sets a plate in front of me. The dark circles under her eyes and the weary air she has about her don't fail to slip my notice. Marcus taps his foot to some music he is listening to on the portable CD player he got for his birthday.

"Gee Ma! This is sure great!" The comment is sincere but the falsified cheer in my voice makes it seem sarcastic. Still, the smile my mother gives me lightens my mood.

"Thank you Eric. You're such a dear."

"Well, Alicia, I'll be going down to the employment office early." My father cuts in, "Have a good day son." He says patting my shoulder lightly. Then he leaves, not even bothering with Marcus who is in a world of his own now. The rest of us sit in silence. I push the food around on my plate. My previous hunger had left me. The ticking of the clock seems to be magnified in the silence. I finish off the rest of my breakfast and put it in the sink. Grabbing my book bag which I had packed previously, I kiss my mother good bye and head off for school. Marcus would leave when he was ready. As I walk to school I am joined by Dex.

"What up man! How you doin'?" His dark brown eyes stare deeply into mine. Not many people knew about my best friend's past, except Luke and I.

"Not so good." I reply sincerely. Once Dex sees that I'm serious all the joy leaves his face.

"What do you mean Foreman?" His voice is filled with concern.

"My Dad lost his job last night, I don't know what were going to do."

Dex pats my back and quickly pulls me behind a tree. He is a bigger build than me and my arms start to hurt as he pins me to the tree trunk.

My friend's sudden change in character scares me.

"Hey Foreman you know what I do at night right." I nod eagerly. Dex had the well known title of the 'Downtown Demon'. His mom had been a hooker and a user. Dex worked weekends and robbed houses with his gang at night to keep his mom and him off the streets. No one could ever prove it was him, a minor, though. He looks me straight in the eye.

"Me and the gang are hittin' the Felker place tonight Do you want to help? You can get a cut of the profit to help your family." I nod too stunned for words. "Meet me Luke and the gang tonight right here. I think I know what you can do." Dex starts to walk away calling over his shoulder, "Be grateful, I would only help out a true friend of mine, and that's you." Then he slips away and disappears into the nearby bushes. I stand there in shock. Dex and Luke both came from shady backgrounds, and if I agreed to what I think I agreed to, I was just about to start a criminal record, and even though Dex and Luke were my good friends, backing out now would mean a knife in my back. No one messed with the 'Downtown Demon'. No one.

**Well that's it! Please let me know what you think!**

** Bloody Koalas (Marie)**


	2. In This Together

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, and to anyone who's reading my other fic, ****If Whiteboards Could Talk****, it might be awhile for an update because I have a major case of writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. sigh**

The house is quiet at last. The clock on my dresser flashes two A.M. I was dead tired and having second thoughts. The worst thing about staying up so late was listening to my mom. She had cried herself to sleep. I slowly pull back my covers and set my bare feet on the freezing wood floor.

I had gone to bed fully clothed just so I wouldn't make too much noise getting dressed. I quickly slipped my socks and shoes on and stood up. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Hey man, what you doin'?" I jump in surprise and turn toward the voice. It's Marcus. He is sitting up in bed, his silhouette outlined by the streetlights.

"Shhh!" I whisper fiercely. Marcus, now fully awake, starts to get out of bed.

"Marcus, no! What are you doing?"

"Relax man," he replies coolly. "Just tell me what you're doing." he bends over and switches on our lamp. I look into his eyes; for once he seems genuinely concerned.

"So now you finally act like a brother. Now you care what I do." I collapse on my bed tears running down my face. The stress had finally gotten to me, and I wept. I wept for all my parent's pain, and all the things we didn't have, and how helpless I felt. My shoulders shook and my chest was heaving.

After I had relaxed a little, I realized Marcus had me in his arms and was rubbing circles on my back.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's gonna be alright." He whispers in my ear softly.

"How do you know?" I ask timidly, sounding like a four year old version of myself.

"Because I'm your big brother and big brothers know everything."

"Promise?" I mumble, longing for the past when the toughest decision I had to make was what color crayon to use next when coloring pictures.

"I promise. Now please tell me what's going on?" I pull away from his warm embrace and look him straight in the eye. Marcus stares back.

"Marcus I'm in trouble."

"Tell me everything." and I do.

It is almost three A.M. by the time I finish telling Marcus about my dilemma. He looks grave.

"What do I do?" I ask, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You help them rob the place. You're in some serious shit man!" I had known that already but having someone else tell me made it harder to accept.

"I should go then, thanks Marcus, really, I mean it, thanks." I walk quickly over to the window and swiftly yank it open. I start to climb out of our room when I feel a hand grab my arm. It's Marcus.

"I'm coming with you. We're in this together now."

He quickly gets dressed as I climb out the window onto our front lawn, feeling a little better about my situation because I knew my brother would be there with me. Marcus joins me in a matter of minutes. Then we take off together in the quickly fading night. Not knowing what morning would bring.


	3. Riff Raff

"That's it, that's the Felker place." Dex points to a large house from behind the bushes keeping us hidden. I begin to have second thoughts, but Dex pulls me aside. 

"Okay, don't mess this up, or your dead." He pulls me even closer for emphasis, his hot breath on my face. A bunch of tough older boys stand behind me cracking their knuckles on their meaty hands, disgusting. They move closer, breathing down my neck as Dex lays out the plan. Dex scans the faces of his gang as he whispers to us.

"Okay, they're not home so we don't have to be too quiet," He pauses to grin evilly. "Or clean." The boys around me mumble and high five each other, and for a moment I lose sight of Marcus. He sees the fear in my eyes and pushes through the crowd to reach me. Dex turns to me holding something shiny, a pin. Marcus stands close to me in a protective stance. I ignore Marcus, instead staring at Dex and his gang. He seemed to be the one in charge, even though he was the youngest. It bothers me that he can do so many bad things and be unfazed. What would he do to me if I failed him, chances are he would probably turn on me, and I would be found several days later with a knife in my back. The thoughts make me even more nervous and upset and my outstretched hand searches for Marcus's. He holds my hand tightly, trying to convey his feelings without talking. His presence gives me some comfort, and I wonder why I haven't seen this very different side of Dex before, but, I know, Marcus will protect me.

The sound of Dex's voice makes me focus on him once more.

"Foreman, you're going to pick the lock while we go 'round back. Then you're gonna open the back door for us so we can get in, got it?" 

I nod numbly as he hands me the silver pin he had earlier. I stare at it nervously. _What am I doing?_ I think to myself as I twirl the metal object between my fingers. But before I can back out, Luke shoves a burlap sack into my arms. I look at it in confusion.

"For your loot." He mumbles in explanation. Then, Dex shoves me into the street. 

"Don't screw up, friend." He hisses. Too late to turn back now, I head across the street, pushing aside my fears and refusing to think about what I'm doing. If I don't think about it, it will feel better. 

As I get closer and closer to the Felker's red door, I can't help but be amazed. Their two-story house seems like a palace to me. As I climb up the steps and reach the door I reach out and run my fingers over their brass knocker with admiration. My roving eyes find the key hole and I am reminded of my task. My mission. I slide the pin gently into the narrow opening, twisting and prodding like an expert burglar. I close my eyes in concentration as I focus on my task. The soft click of the tumbles is all I hear. 

I am rewarded by an even louder click and the jerk of the door opening as I slowly twist the doorknob. I open my eyes slowly, a grin growing on my lips.

_The riff raff was in_. 


End file.
